


This awkward dance...

by Rowena_Dawson



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Dawson/pseuds/Rowena_Dawson
Summary: It has been an awkward dance of embarrassing situations that push Ravi and Liv closer and closer together.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/Liv Moore
Kudos: 5





	This awkward dance...

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching this series (I know, several years late) and I was inspired :) Enjoy!

It was pouring rain on a chilly Monday morning in Seattle. Not unusual for the city but it still put a certain mood over the officers in the police station.

This morning was of course the day that Olivia Moore’s umbrella split down the middle, rendering it useless and her, soaking wet. Her sneakers squelched obnoxiously against the linoleum as she walked into the Seattle PD’s morgue.

“Whoa,” Ravi said, scalpel poised over the latest corpse. “You look a bit like a drowned rat.”

“Thanks Ravi. My umbrella decided that today was the day to break,” she answered.

“Naturally,” he answered, a slight frown on his face.

“You know the whole ‘it always rains in Seattle’ thing is just a saying but by God, I’ve had it lately,” Liv grumbled, “It’s always so wet and I love the rain but a nice sunny day would be so nice right now.”  
Ravi hadn’t been working, instead his gaze had landed on Liv’s soaked halter top she’d thrown on in a haste. She hadn’t worn a bra.

She stopped talking and Ravi blinked, meeting her eyes.

“You okay, man?”

“Liv, um,” Ravi finally looked away, feeling the sweat on his brows. “Just so you know, with the rain uh, I can see your nipples?”

“What are you...” Liv said, looking down.

The zombiefication process had taken many of her bodily functions from her but still, her nipples poked obscenely through her shirt.

“Oh God,” she yelled, wrapping her arm around her chest as she ran over to where her lab coat was hanging and wrapped it around her.

“Liv, it’s okay,” Ravi continued, avoiding her gaze. “I just wanted you to know.”

“I’m so sorry Ravi, I didn’t even think about it….even as a zombie...”

“I’ll add it to the research notes.”

Liz winced.

“….or not.”

“Can we, just work on this dead guy before I die again out of embarrassment?”

Ravi nodded, a slight blush in his cheeks.

“We have a 37-year-old male, identified as Steven Browning, with evidence of blunt force trauma...”

Ravi felt like there had been a dance of sorts between Liv and himself. This morning had just been another example of the awkward moments they had been experiencing lately. After working in such close proximity for such a long time, it was bound to happen, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. A few weeks ago, Liz had walked in on Ravi wiping water off his pants but from behind, it looked like, well, something else and he had never seen someone run so fast out of a room. Not to mention the accidental brushes against each other and the awful time when he unfortunately had had a hard-on.

If he wouldn’t have known any better, he would say that she was doing these things on purpose to try and let him know she was interested but she still talked about going on dates. He was her friend, they’d established that and it was good. But he couldn’t lie and say the feeling of Liv against her didn’t fuel some of his alone time activities.

\-----

It was three days until the next “incident” occurred. The brain of their last corpse turned Liv into a full-fledged alcoholic, to say the least and Ravi had volunteered to drive his very drunk zombie friend to and from work.

“Despite your obvious inebriation, you just couldn’t miss the way that his sister-in-law was acting,” Ravi said, looking over at his passenger. “A lesser man couldn’t have done it sober.”

“Nothing like a murder seen through your own eyes to make it all come together,” Liv huffed, then burped loudly. “And for his drinking, imagine that!”

“Yes, imagine that,” he answered, his sarcasm heavy. “I’m glad you’ll be off this brain soon. Because this is definitely not a great look for you or your wallet. I saw those bottles in the trash can this morning.”

“It’s Thirsty Thursday,” Liv answered back, snickering.

“Yeah yeah, of course it is.”

It was only after they’d arrived at her apartment and Liv frantically dug through her purse that Ravi realized she must have dropped them at some point during the day. With her roommate gone for a few days, she was stuck.

“Well, Liv, um, you are welcome to come home with me?”

A blush rose in his cheeks when she smiled.

“Oooooo,” she answered, hiccuping.

“Liv Moore, I’m trying to be a gentleman to my very drunk friend. What are you insinuating?”

She giggled.

“Take me home you tall, dark handsome man.”

\-----

The ride to Ravi’s apartment seemed much longer than usual, at least to him. He was periodically looking over to make sure she was still awake. Every now and then, the streetlights illuminated her face, accenting her face and lips. Even in death, he felt, like always, the urge to press his lips against hers.  
Swallowing hard, he focused on the road ahead. He was her boss, after all.

The world was a swirling expanse of color in front of Liz. The alcohol inside of her pulsed and flowed through her limbs. This brain was pure escapism and she could feel the liquid calm down her raging thoughts. She didn’t allow herself to think too deeply often but the alcohol slowed things down enough that they became clearer.  
Being alone as a zombie forever. Losing those she loved.

“How are you holding up, love?”

His voice was deep, dark and pooled inside of her. The idea flickered then ignited in her mind. The familiar thought of being fucked by Ravi…

“Drunk as hell,” she answered, her words heavy in her mouth.

“I’m aware of that. That’s why I’m not leaving you on your porch, remember?”

Liv nodded, looking over at her boss and friend who looked more serious than usual. He was gripping the steering wheel, his arms flexing as he turned a corner. His shirt sleeve shifted, revealing more of his caramel skin underneath. If she could still blush, her cheeks would be reddening.

She had to look away, for fear he could read her thoughts.

\----

“Here we are,” Ravi said, helping her walk inside his apartment. “And here is my couch that I totally didn’t find on the sidewalk last month. It’s very comfortable, promise ya. Give me a second, okay?”

Liv hummed in approval. When he returned with a blanket and glass of water, he nearly dropped it. Apparently drunk Liv getting comfortable meant taking off clothes down to her undershirt and underwear. She was squirming on the couch as if she was tucking herself in.

“Well, um, take this and make yourself comfortable,” Ravi said, voice cracking slightly.

“Do I get a good night kiss?” she said, lightly touching his arm as he wrapped the blanket around her.

He closed his eyes. She wouldn’t remember this is in the morning.

“Liv, it’s time for bed. Drink some water and I’ll see you in the morning.”

He walked briskly into his room, hearing giggling behind him. With the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath. His dick strained hard against his jeans.

“Fucking hell,” he sighed, laying back in bed. “Get it together, mate.”

\----

In the quiet and dark of the unknown room, Liv grasped her head in pain. Was she having a zombie side effect? A bad reaction to brain? Then the events from the night had hit her.

Fuck.

And she was in her underwear.

Fuck.

Stumbling up, her first thoughts were self-preservation. She had to apologize. She worked for this this man every day, her job depended on her apologizing. Things had been getting so weird but this night? It took the cake, by far.

It was late, or really early and as she looked around, the room was filled with unfamiliar shadows. She couldn’t remember ever visiting Ravi or being here this late (or early).

She padded along the hardwood floor towards the last room down the hallway. She hadn’t ever been inside his room but on the rare occasion of her visiting, she knew that it was his bedroom. The thought occurred to her that maybe she should wait until morning to try and talk to him but something kept her going. She felt like she had to apologize immediately or at least thank him for taking her in.

The door to his room wasn’t shut, and she pushed her head in to the room.

“R-ravi?” she said quietly.

The room was dark and still except for the very light movement of covers. She thought perhaps she had woken him and he was stirring so she was going to leave but then, she heard it. That deep voice in a soft moan.

He was jerking off.

And she was frozen, watching him like a sick pervert. It was at that moment she shifted her weight and the floorboard underneath her creaked loudly.

Ravi stopped moving.

“Wha-”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Liv yelled as she ran down the hall.

When the reality of the situation hit the man, he was fully awake. The clock on his bedside table read 3:04 a.m. His sleepy, horny brain took a moment to process that yes, in fact, he was caught jerking off to try and get back to sleep but he was in his own bedroom and Liv had walked in on him. What the fuck was she doing in here?

He was very unaroused now as he climbed out of bed to confront the woman who at this point, was simply tormenting him. Not only was it a serious violation of his privacy, it was downright malicious.  
His train of thought ended as he saw Liv curled up on the couch.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, peeking out. “It sounds so dumb and I should have waited until the morning but I wanted to apologize for how I’ve been now that I’m sober and I’m sorry that I...”

“LIV!” he yelled.

He cleared his throat and sighed.

“Thank you for apologizing.”

“I’m so sorry, I feel like I’ve just made things so awkward between us,” she continued. “And if I need to start looking for another job, I totally understand.”

“No, Liv, please,” Ravi said, shaking his head as he walked closer and motioned for the spot next to Liv on the couch. She scootched over so he could join her at a respectable distance.

“We deal with some pretty awkward parts of humanity every day,” he continued. “We both know rigor mortis has a tendency to make things awkward on many different levels.”

Liv laughed.

“We’ve had quite some interesting discussions over partially dissected corpses and uh, the effect that death has on them.”

Ravi joined her in laughing. After a few moments, it grew silent again as they avoided each other’s eyes.

“Look, I-”

“Ravi, I…”

In that instant, he leaned forward and captured her lips against his, feeling her surprising warmth against him. After a moment, he leaned back.

“I couldn’t stop myself this time. These past few months have been torture, Liv, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

She leaned forward, grabbing his face in her hands and kissed him back, hard. Her tongue in a delicate dance with his as he moaned low in his throat. Heat pooled in her core at the sounds he made. After some breathless moments, they broke apart and grinning and giggling.

“Well isn’t this a development,” Liv said softly. “And here I thought I’d really fucked things up.”

“Impossible, love,” Ravi answered, smiling.

“So, um what do we do now?”

“If you’ll allow me, I’d like to show you how beautiful you are.”

\-----

Everything moved slow.

Liv never considered that sex could be so slow but amazing with an ample amount of foreplay, but she felt as if under a trance as Ravi took the lead. Heaven must be filled with the soft touches she felt, hands and soft kisses tracing her body, touching her shoulders, her mouth, her breasts. A quick kiss to her mouth then to her neck. He traced the curvature of her body with his soft palm before trailing downward past her quivering legs to her vagina.

“May I?” he asked, voice husky and wanton. “I want to taste you.”

Liv nodded

“I want to hear you say it,” he whispered from between her legs. “Tell me.”

“Yes, please,” she answered, shivering from anticipation.

“That’s what I want to hear.”

And suddenly she buckled under the feeling of the man’s tongue against her. Liv wasn’t an inexperienced woman when it came to sex but the feeling of Ravi moving slowly but deliberately against her clit with his tongue was something she had never experienced before. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, tingling up through to her nose.

“Oh fuck, Ravi, yes.”

He hummed in recognition and Liv’s hands flew down to grasp at the bed sheets at the sudden change. His beard tickled and rubbed against her as he kissed up and down her mound.

"God that is incredible," she managed out before moaning again as she felt another wave begin to build. She could feel her orgasm coming as her body tensed up.

“Are you going to cum for me, love?”

His voice rumbling from between her legs was just enough to send her over the edge.

She cried out as she came, blindingly clinging to the sheets as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, curling her toes. Again. Again. Again. After she rode them out, and let the waves begin to subside, she breathed heavily and opened her eyes to a grinning Ravi who curled up beside her.

“Holy shit.”

“You’re welcome.”

He opened his arms and she nestled into them. He wrapped them around her, his heat warming her cold skin and lulling them both into a quiet stillness.

“This may change some things,” Liv murmured into his arms.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Should we talk about this?”

“I think it’s a bit too early to think about that, don’t you?”

“Agreed,” Liv answered, “It’s still dark outside.”

“Mhm,” Ravi answered with a yawn.

“Alright we’ll talk later. I owe you an orgasm, remind me.”

“Oh I will.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

\-----


End file.
